Buzzpede
Buzzpedes are insectoid Endemic Life that are attracted to sound and can produce powerful soundwaves themselves. Physiology They resemble centipedes, most notably Scolopendra cingulata. They have a dark red carapace and dark orange limbs and face. Their legs are large and have sharp tips with small claws at the ends that help with climbing. They have two large and long wings that sprout from their 3rd segment. The wings appear to have a yellow-ish tint to them. Behavior These insects are seen crawling along the floor, walls or trees, searching for food. If it is threatened, it will create a loud sound by smacking it's wings against it's body while slamming it's front body on the ground as well, creating a loud sound that can deter and shock most monsters. Or even harm them. Should they not leave or if the Buzzpede gets startled, it will directly attack the threat with it's powerful jaws. Ecology Habitat Range Buzzpedes are generally found in tropical locales in both the Old and New World. Such as the Old Jungle, Jungle and the Ancient Forest. Ecological Niche These monsters are opportunistic carnivores, which means that they will go for anything that they can take down as a meal. Other insects and even other critters such as Shepperd Hares, Revoltures and sometimes even a heavily wounded Kestodon or Jagras will do. However. Buzzpedes are a meal for larger monsters as well. Such as Buphatox, Anclosaarg and some other insectivorous or carnivorous monster. As such, it tries to avoid larger monsters unless it can fight back. Biological Adaptations Buzzpedes not only can run very fast and have a powerful bite for a small creature, these monsters have a tough shell and large powerful wings, both that allow it to generate a powerful sound that can deter or hurt. When the creature beats it's wings against it's body, it's body vibrates and enhances the sound to release soundwaves. The wings are also used to fly, however they are not very good at it as they cannot maintain proper control. Researcher's Notes "This guy is ferocious and also voracious! It'll go for anything that it could eat and is willing to fight with bigger monsters if it has to! When it latches onto something, it can be used as a free Slinger Thorn thanks to it's booming sound." Obtainable Rewards and Materials * Rewards for capture: 25 Research Points Related Endemic Life * Bronze Buzzpede * Hidepede Notes * Buzzpedes will lunge at the direction of a Sonic Bomb/Screamer Pod or a loud roar. However, it can also be kicked to cause it to lunge towards the Hunter. If the Hunter gets hit, they take minor damage and fall on their knees/butt. And it will not attach on the Hunter. * If the Buzzpede misses it's lunge attack, it will dig away. * When the Buzzpede's Thorn Pod effect ends, it will drop down and then dig away. Sometimes however it may die in the process. Trivia * The idea came from the creator wanting to make Endemic Life that is an insect. With the current ideas being centipede and fly. The ideas were then combined to make Buzzpede. Category:Endemic Life Category:FireBall13